Love & War 7: Splintered Timelines
by CW2K Productions
Summary: I never thought this one would pop into my head since MK11 was revealed. This one will take place there, but with some changes that will take place in the coming months. I will update this as soon as more info on MK11 is revealed, or get closer to its release. One thing though, Melody is the star in this one.
1. Introduction

Love & War 7: Splintered Timelines

Introduction

I thought I was done with the saga after Love War 6, but here I am once again. As stated in my announcement (Read that first before reading this one) there will be changes. Since MK11 is upon us, I felt like this one popped into my head recently. I am stoked for real, but read my announcement first for some info of the changes.

LOVE & WAR &: SPLINTERED TIMELINES COMING APRIL 27TH


	2. Prologue: Relic of the Past Pt 1

Love & War 7: Splintered Timelines

Prologue: Relic of the Past, Pt. 1

 _Chris' Beach House, Los Angeles, CA_

 _12:17 PM_

On the beach, Melody was relaxing, enjoying the sounds of seagulls and the water waves. She was sipping her raspberry lemonade. After an hour, she was visited by her close friend, Sheva.

"Amina."

"Sheva. How are you?"

"I figured I'd see how you were."

"Feeling great. Raspberry lemonade? I'm about to meditate."

"Sure."

Melody and Sheva a few minutes later sat face to face with each other. They began meditating. Suddenly, Melody lost herself in a dream-like world with Sheva.

 _Melody: Sheva, where are we?_

 _Sheva: We are in our spiritual forms, Melody. It is time for you to see the events that had happened from the past._

 _Melody: I don't understand. Are you saying I could see what happened?_

 _Sheva: Yes. I will guide you. We will begin with your childhood._

 _Uganda_

Sheva led Melody to her childhood home. They were inside the house where Melody was born. Melody teared up at the sight of her 7-year old self.

 _Melody: My family..._

 _Sheva: Yes, Anima. Then there's us._

Sheva showed Melody the two young girls playing patty cakes. This was them as children.

 _Melody: I remember. We played patty cakes._

 _Sheva: We went to the same school together..._

Sheva showed Melody their first meeting in school. They immediately became friends.

Sheva: _This was where we met. But after a few months, this happened_.

Sheva and Melody returned to the house to see Kano's Black Dragon ransacking the villages, aided by the African rebel army.

 _Melody: Kano!"_

 _Sheva: He and his thugs must have paid the African rebels a fortune to commit unspeakable acts of violence, including this..._

An African rebel stuffed pills down her father's throat. A few minutes later, he overdosed, driving him insane. He ended up assaulting Melody's mother. Melody tried to stop him, but he grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall... The mother tried to stop him, but he killed her, allowing Melody to escape.

 _Melody: Oh my God..._

 _Sheva: Your father lost his sense of reasoning, Amina._

 _Melody: Those disgusting drugs destroyed my family. He stole my innocence..._

 _Sheva: Is he really to blame? Kano and his thugs were responsible._

 _Melody: I see now. We were a peaceful family until they came around._

Sheva and Melody moved on a few day later.

 _Melody: The U.S. Army arrived, collecting the children who fell victim to Kano's evil. And I, myself..."_

Melody sees her child self being taken away.

 _Sheva: Your father died of overdose, and as a result, you were taken away to the U.S., away from me._

 _Melody: What do you mean?_

 _Sheva: I should've been there to rescue you, but I went into hiding. A week later, I lived among these people._

Sheva showed Melody the guerrilla fighters.

 _Melody: Who were they?_

 _Sheva: These were the guerrilla fighters I lived with. I was taken in by a uncle along with seven other children. He hoped to be compensated and got nothing. I ended up running away due to malnutrition. On my way home, they collected me._

 _Melody: And what of them?_

 _Sheva: They restored me back to health, and in return, I did menial labor, such as laundry as such. There was an Umbrella plant that suffered massive containment failure._

 _Melody: What was the plant for?_

 _Sheva: 80% of the West African population were employees of Umbrella's No' 57 plant. There wasn't much to live for, but it was steady enough to live by. Just after you were taken away, the plant suffered containment failure, and the people who worked there were unknowingly aiding in its development, but to my knowledge, the plant's failure was deliberate, in order to test out newly created bio-weapons. At 15, I was approached by a American government agent. He revealed to me that the guerrillas were attempting to purchase these weapons to fight the government. He then took to this church..._

Sheva took Melody to a church where 15 year old Sheva met an American official

 _American Official: You must be Sheva Alomar._

 _Sheva at 15: I am._

 _American Official: It's come to my understanding that you were associated with the guerrilla military._

 _Sheva at 15: What do you want to know?_

 _American Official: I only offer amnesty if you provide proof of the bio-weapons deal and their capture._

 _Sheva: Three days later, I used a recording of a meeting._

 _Melody: That was a huge risk you took._

 _Sheva: A risk that got me a new life in the U.S. with the official as my legal guardian._

 _Melody: I was taken to the U.S. first, and then seven years later, you arrived._

 _Sheva: Yes, Amina. Unfortunately, memories of you had left me._


	3. Prologue: Relic of the Past Pt 2

Love & War 7: Splintered Timelines

Prologue: Relic of the Past, Pt. 2

Untied Friends of the Children

Los Angeles, CA

Sheva and Melody in their spiritual forms visited Melody's foster home in Los Angeles.

 _Melody: What a mess I was._

 _Sheva: You were brought here after your father died. As a security precaution, you were named Melody. Three years later..._

Sheva showed Melody a man and his wife entering the foster home. Melody recognized the man.

 _Melody: Chris!_

 _Sheva: He was the man not only adopted you, but rescued you._

 _Chris: How are you doing, ma'am?_

 _Worker: I am great. You in the military?_

 _Chris: USMC._

 _Wife: You always got a brag about it?_

 _Melody: My new mother...?_

 _Sheva: The very one you hated with a passion._

Chris saw 10 year old Melody crying against the wall.

 _Melody: Why was I crying?_

 _Sheva: You were bullied. The children here learned of your rape and used it against you. You were miserable._

Melody looked at her younger self. She sudden;y remembered how the kids picked on her instead of sympathizing with her.

 _Melody: I never understood why they never liked me._

 _Sheva: It seemed your presence was not welcomed. They see you as a curse._

 _Chris: Why is this one crying?_

 _Worker: She was raped as a child in Africa._

 _Wife: You're not seriously suggesting we adopt her, do you?_

 _Chris: Why not?_

 _Wife: She's black!_

Melody covered her mouth in shock.

 _Melody: I KNEW IT!_

 _Chris: Maxine, did you just say...?_

 _Maxine: Did I stutter? She's black and disgusting! I forbid you to adopt her!_

 _Sheva: I never knew such atrocity Chris was married to._

 _Chris: I'll take her._

 _Maxine: WHAT?!_

 _Chris: You heard me! I am accepting this young child as ours._

 _Maxine: I want a divorce!_

 _Melody: Wow!_

 _Sheva: Chris married a racist. They were married for over a year and he was recruited by the USMC after high school graduation._

Columbus, Ohio

Westland High School

Sheva took Melody to Chris' high school. She sees young Chris getting into a fight with several guys, resulting in a brutal outcome I dare not mention.

 _Melody: Oh no..._

 _Sheva: They destroyed his manhood. His life was ruined from that day forward. It did not, however, stop him from graduation. As you can see, Amina, he was recruited by the USMC, just like you were._

Jordan High School

Long Beach, CA

 _Melody: My school..._

 _Sheva: Ever since Chris adopted you, you developed a huge change in your life._

 _Melody: I was a professional basketball, softball and volleyball player._

 _Sheva: And yet, I have never seen you excel in something that was foreign to me._

 _Melody: You should've seen how I was bringing the house down. I didn't realize I was a natural._

 _Sheva: It was you who discovered a new light in your life, Amina. This light shone upon you, cleansing you of the burden you carried since you were a child._

 _Melody: And I had Chris to thank for._

 _Sheva: You were also recruited by the USMC in the same fashion as Chris._

 _Melody: And yet I wondered if I saw him._

 _Sheva: No, Amina. Chris was then appointed by the Special Forces. He was recruited to a new military installation known as the Homefront Warriors._

Homefront Warriors Bunkers

Sheva and Melody transported to the HW bunkers.

 _Melody: Where it all started for me._

 _Sheva: You earned your place with the Homefront Warriors, but Chris was the chosen soldier. The commander was killed in action, leaving him with this position. I will take you 2 years to where Chris met Kano for the first time._

Sheva took Melody two years into the future where Chris met Kano for the first time. Kano was disguising himself as a agent from the Australian military.

Cuba

 _Sheva: This is Cuba._

 _Melody: I remember this place._

 _Sheva: Watch._

 _Cuban Officer: Buenas noches, Mr. Jones. We did not expect you to come here._

 _Chris: I apologize, gentlemen, but I received word that there was a drug trade operation going on. When I came here, it was all quiet._

 _Cuban Officer: No such operation existed. You have been misled._

 _Sheva: It was at that moment Chris realized a terrible omen._

Chris wasn't able to return home. He then saw the news, which made Sheva's omen come true.

 _Sheva: He was deceived..._

 _Melody: Kano..._

Los Angeles, CA

Melody sees herself lying on the ground face first in a pool of her own blood.

 _Melody: My God..._

 _Sheva: Such horror I have never seen._

 _Melody: That bastard raped me and that so-called mother._

 _Sheva: So this was why Chris never returned. Kano made sure of it. He used Cuba as a means of destroying the only thing he cared about the most, you._

 _Melody: I couldn't blame him..._

 _Sheva: You can't blame him anyway. You did however manage to survive. Your vocal cords remained intact, but the left scar you received served as proof of your survival. Chris, however, believed you were dead. And now, you are about to discover his new mission..._


	4. Prologue: Relic of the Past Pt 3

Love & War 7: Splintered Timelines

Prologue: Relic of the Past, Pt. 3

Shang Tsung's Island

 _Melody: This is where Chris' adventures began._

 _Sheva: This very island is what started it all. Amina. The Homefront Warriors sent him here to bring Kano to justice. There he is._

They see Chris infiltrating the island. He sees a bunch of people conversing with each other. He stood next to Johnny Cage, who was trying to flirt with Sonya Blade.

 _Melody: Who's that?_

 _Sheva: Shang Tsung, the sponsor of a tournament known as Mortal Kombat._

Melody sees Kano. The sight of him made her blood boil. She then sees two women beside Shang Tsung.

 _Melody: Jade..._

 _Sheva: The one woman Chris fell in love with, but the other woman, Princess Kitana, also had her eyes on him. In the end, it was Jade he chose, your future mother._

Outworld

Living Forest

 _Melody: Why are we here? This place is a disaster!_

 _Sheva: This is Outworld, Amina. Liu Kang, a young Shaolin monk, won the tournament and freed Earth. However, Chris was sent here to investigate any sign of terrorist activity._

 _Melody: Why is that guy firing RPG-7s?_

 _Sheva: That is Shang Tsung. After his failure, my guess would be that he had pleaded with the emperor Shao Kahn to spare him and was granted new powers._

 _Melody: Who's that with Chris?_

 _Sheva: No idea. But that ninja defeated Kano. Chris was about to arrest him until..._

 _Tremor: You will release Kano... now!_

Kano used Tremor's presence to escape. Tremor was about to kill Chris until a flying object hit him in the chest.

 _Melody: Tanya!_

 _Sheva: The traitor of Edenia._

 _Melody: Why would she rescue Chris?_

Tanya's Camp

 _Sheva: If I had to guess, Amina, Tanya brought him here for a reason._

 _Melody: He is clueless._

 _Sheva: Not for long._

Wastelands

Melody sees Jade and Kitana conversing with each other.

 _Melody: I wonder what they were arguing about_

 _Sheva: Kitana refused to kill her opponent._

 _Melody: Chris..._

 _Sheva: And he's not alone..._

 _Jade: You!_

 _Tanya: I am not here to fight, Jade._

 _Jade: What is the meaning of this? An Earthrealmer in league with a traitor to our realm?_

 _Melody: So it is true?_

 _Sheva: Yes. You said he was clueless, but since he learned the truth, he wanted nothing to do with her._

 _Melody: And yet, he still fell in love with her._

 _Sheva: A mistake he'll later regret._

Shao Kahn's Throne Room

Melody witnesses Shao Kahn'd betrayal to Kitana, revealing the truth of his acquisition of Queen Sindel and the murder of Kitana's father.

 _Melody: Bastard!_

 _Sheva: Kitana learned the truth, but there was one other person who seeks redemption._

 _Melody: Jade..._

 _Sheva: Yes. Eventually, Chris saw the error of her ways and forgave her. She embarked on a quest to rescue Kitana. And won Chris' forgiveness in the process._

Shao Kahn's Koliseum

Melody saw Kung Lao getting his neck snapped by Shao Kahn. Chris went in and tackled him.

 _Melody: He just signed his own death warrant._

 _Sheva: He may have, but in the end, it was he who emerged victorious. The victory came at a cost, however._

New York City

 _Melody: The invasion!_

 _Sheva: Yes. Since Chris defeated Shao Kahn, he was deemed a hero. What you see before you are Shao Kahn's cronies looking for him._

In a church at night

 _Sheva: This church serve as a base of operations. Chris and his allies have tried to form a plan to stop Shao Kahn again. Then, Sindel, reborn by Quan Chi's magic, were sent here to eliminate them. Chris, on the other hand, had other plans._

 _Melody: She was going to kill everyone!_

 _Sheva: Chris stopped her and after a short fight, she was expelled from Shao Kahn's control._

 _Melody: I often wondered how he managed to do that._

 _Sheva: Perhaps he was blessed by the Elder Gods after his victory against Shao Kahn. They knew how valuable he was to Earth._

Rooftop at night

 _Sheva: Chris went to war again with Shao Kahn._

 _Melody: I remember watching this at the foster home. I never knew he was a hero._

 _Sheva: Even he himself thought he would never be able to stop the forces of evil, but he has. Earth was saved more, but there was so much work needed to be done to repair the damages caused by the invasion._


	5. Prologue: Relic of the Past Pt 4

Love & War 7

Prologue: Relic of the Past, Pt. 4

Two years later in Vietnam

 _Sheva: Vietnam... two years after the invasion._

 _Melody: What happened here?_

 _Sheva: You see these creatures?_

Melody saw Chris and the Homefront Warriors at war with the Netherrealm demons. After what seemed like hours, they called in an airstrike. She then saw Reiko ambushing Chris. Reiko defeated him by landing on his head, shattering his collarbone, rendering him unconscious.

 _Melody: Sheva... that is how Chris spent 20 years in a cryo-chamber._

 _Sheva: Exactly. Vietnam was naped after they took his body out of the country._

 _Melody: So for the last 20 years, I've been without him._

 _Sheva: During those 20 years, your earlier trip to high school. You had accomplished much in your life without him. If things were different back then, he would surely have seen you doing big things._

 _Melody: I became a fashion model too._

 _Sheva: Another thing he missed out on._

West Africa

 _Melody: Why are we here?_

 _Sheva: West Africa was your first mission for the Homefront Warriors. It was also the first time we met in years._

 _Melody: Why was you back here?_

 _Sheva: My people fell victim to the Uroboros virus. You joined me and my team to stop Wesker from manufacturing this virus, and you stopped him. I was so impressed, but in my eyes, something clicked between us._

 _Melody: We fell in love..._

 _Sheva: Yes. I learned you were in Outworld on your second mission. However..._

Kuatan Jungle of Outworld

 _Sheva: You, Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs were captured. Chris, Sonya and the others were boarding a ship to Shang Tsung's island. It wasn't long until Mileena, former empress of Outworld, revealed to Chris that you are still alive._

Jade's Chambers in Edenia

 _Melody: This is the place where..._

 _Sheva: Yes. You and Chris reunited. You were his lost daughter._

 _Melody: Jade also revealed herself as my mother._

 _Sheva: And you tell me she was much better than your previous mother?_

 _Melody: So much better. In the time that I've known her, I've grown to love and respect her._

 _Sheva: Chris then recruited you to join the Special Forces._

 _Melody: I even taught Cassie and her gang a thing or two._

Refugee Kamp

 _Sheva: A meeting took place here. Refugees from Outworld were coming here to seek asylum from Mileena._

 _Melody: Li Mei..._

 _Sheva: Something happened..._

 _Melody: I fainted when Kano's name was mentioned._

Chris' Condo in Los Angeles

 _Melody: I stayed with dad._

 _Sheva: Amina, I want you to focus on what you're about to see._

Melody saw a woman next to her in bed.

 _Melody: VELTRA!_

 _Sheva: Yes. Created by Quan Chi to replace Kitana as princess of Edenia. However, she took interest in you._

 _Melody: She made me..._

Z'unkahrah in Outworld

 _Sheva: Despite what happened, you joined your crew in hopes of earning Kotal Kahn's alliance. You fought a beast here until Veltra introduced herself to you._

 _Melody: She had an interest in me, but she had a funny way of showing it._

Veltra's Kingdom in Edenia

 _Melody: I can't believe how ignorant I was. She took advantage of me._

 _Sheva: Sindel and her Edenian comrades knew what was going on. They weren't going to let you fall victim again. Afterward, they took you a spa._

 _Melody: Jade revealed to me that she was going to marry Chris and claim me as her legitimate daughter._

 _Sheva: That's right, but first..._

Refugee Kamp

 _Sheva: Chris called you back after Kano made his presence known. You came back with a vengeance!_

 _Melody: I made that son of a bitch suffer._

Gobi Desert in Mongolia

 _Melody: Why are we here?_

 _Sheva: This desert was the site of Chris' demise._

Melody now knew where Chris was killed.

 _Sheva: It was later that Veltra was responsible. Jade and the others wanted revenge._

Refugee Kamp

 _Sheva: Here, we see Chris on the cot, dead. Sindel tried her ancient Edenian ritual, but it failed. Quan Chi had control over him until a demoness named Sareena found a solution._

 _Melody: A kiss..._

 _Sheva: Worked like a charm._

 _Melody: She resurrected him._

 _Sheva: Here's the more shocking part..._

 _Chris: Jade, will you do the honor of being my wife?_

 _Jade: Do you know how long I've waited to hear you ask me that? Yes, I will!_

 _Melody: I was so happy..._

 _Sheva: There was one other thing to take care of..._


	6. Prologue: Relic of the Past Pt 5

Love & War 7

Prologue: Relic of the Past, Pt. 5

Jinsei Chamber

 _Sheva: The Jinsei Chamber._

 _Melody: I came here to rescue dad, and then this monstrosity._

 _Sheva: Shinnok..._

 _Melody: It was one of my toughest challenges ever. I never thought I had it in me to defeat him._

 _Sheva: You have. You saved not only your father, but Earth as well. You were a hero to us, Amina. And one I call my best friend..._

Back to reality...

"I can't believe it," said Melody. "The things I've seen...

"All part of your spiritual journey, Amina," said Sheva.

"Sheva, I... you've shown me what I've missed for so long, in the past until now."

"Melody!" Jade and Chris arrived.

"Mother..."

"Sheva, good to see you."

"Likewise, Jade."

"You two were meditating?" asked Chris.

"Let's just say, we traveled to different worlds."

"I figured you ladies could join me and Jade for a picnic," said Chris. "The kids are really excited."

"I'd be honored, Chris."


	7. Chapter 1: Shinnok's End?

Love & War 7: Splintered Timelines

Chapter 1: Shinnok's End?

Sky Temple

Alternate timeline

Red lighting is seen from the distance, as well as screams being heard from the Sky Temple. Inside the Jinsei Chamber, the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, was chained up, getting electrocuted by Raiden, who appeared to be corrupted.

"You... should thank me, Raiden. Our battle changed you... for the better!"

Raiden punishes Shinnok further with lightning.

"Be silent, Shinnok!"

"But you wear my amulet. Finally, you embrace the truth that the Elder Gods deny. The truth I was cast out for speaking."

"The truth I embrace, Shinnok, is that mercy is wasted on those who defile Earthrealm. I will destroy our enemies before they destroy us, starting with you!"

Raiden punches Shinnok, but the Elder God laughed.

"How, Raiden? Not even you can kill an Elder God."

Raiden formed a lightning sword...

"There are fates worse than death!"

...and sliced Shinnok's head clean off. He then placed the still living head on the table.

"I will deliver you to Liu Kang and your Netherrealm minions. You will serve as a warning, and an emblem of my wrath."

Raiden disappears, but a mysterious woman, I'm not sure what she's wearing, approaches the head.

"This was not your destiny, Shinnok. Once again, the Thunder God has upset the balance of history, but know this: The arc of the universe bends to my will. It is only a matter... of time."

Shinnok barely calls her name. "Kron...ni...ka..."

CW2K: In case you're wondering, yes, this is the alternate timeline, unlike the original timeline I used in my previous Love & War projects, excluding the spinoffs. I can now confirm that this will be a sequel to Love & War 6 since it's been revealed that the original timeline's characters, thanks to Melody who defeated Shinnok in Legacies and freed the Revenants, will battle their Replicants yet again. I also have plans to add versions of certain characters from the Mortal Kombat Project series. More on that soon.


	8. Chapter 2: Raiden's Warning

Love & War 7: Splintered Timelines

Chapter 2: Raiden's Warning

Netherrealm

CW2K: This scene took place after MKX's closing credits.

"Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war," said Raiden. "Time and again we defeated our enemies, but we exacted no retribution, demanded no remuneration. What have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence! As new rulers of the Netherrealm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm, I will seek out and destroy those who threaten it, no mercy will be shown, no quarter given."

To prove his point, Raiden tosses the still-living head of Shinnok on the floor in front of the new rulers of the Netherrealm, Liu Kang and Kitana.

"Shinnok was an Elder God. Impossible to kill. There are fates worse than death!"

Raiden disappears. Liu Kang and Kitana look at Shinnok's head, pondering in thought.


End file.
